Kencan, atau?
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sukses kah kali ini Sakura si Ketua Heaven Four mengajak pergi kencan Sasuke si Ketua Hell Four? Atau malah? Mind to RnR? Sekuel from AyamLvJidat.


Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

Kencan, atau?

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Friendship typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, sekuel of AyamLvJidat, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

X

X

X

**Kencan, atau?**

Sudah lebih sebulan, hubungan kedua kubu yang tadinya saling panas itu menjadi saling akur, saling melindungi dan saling melengkapi satu-sama lain. Namun, tak luput juga sering terjadi selisih pendapat serta saling lempar-melempar ejekan pedas di antara kedelapan orang yang saling berlawanan jenis itu.

Kedua ketua dari masing-masing mereka yang memang kebetulan sama-sama memiliki watak buruk itu, sekalipun berpacaran, tak pernah menunjukan bagaimana sisi romantisme sebagaimana orang pacaran.

Yang ada malah saling melempar ejekan, jambak-menjambak, serta saling bungkam jika sudah dirasakan malas untuk berdebat. Karena percuma, pihak manapun itu tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Entah dari kubu Sakura, ataupun dari pihak si lelaki yang seharusnya lebih sabar menghadapi makhluk dengan DNA aneh sejenis Sakura.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlihat, pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura ini bisa anteng dengan saling berbincang ramah seperti pasangan yang lainnya. Membicarakan tentang masa depan, atau hanya sekedar bertukar pendapat tentang sifat masing-masing, mungkin?

Memang sih, awalnya nada bicara yang dipakai keduanya biasanya datar-datar saja, tapi jikalau sudah salah sekali. Jangan harap ada nada rendah di sana. Pihak Sakura'lah yang biasanya terbawa emosi dan langsung mencaci maki kekasihnya itu dengan sumpah serapah khas mereka yang terkenal 'mesra' tersebut.

Dan Sasuke, adalah pihak yang tak mau hanya tinggal diam melihat harga dirinya sebagai ketua dari geng Hell Four yang terkenal garang dan juga tampan-tampan diinjak-injak oleh Haruno Sakura yang kebetulan berstatus menjadi kekasihnya.

Enak saja, belum jadi istri saja sudah melunjak. Apalagi kelak mereka menikah, bisa habis Sasuke digunduli Sakura.

Benarkan? Mengalah itu terkadang memang teramat sangat susah bagi Sasuke. Apalagi pemuda inikan, gengsinya tinggi.

Berbincang romantis tak pernah. Nah, sekarang bagaimana dengan saling menggenggam tangan? Bergandengan lah, seperti pasangan Ino dan Sai yang selalu ke mana-mana berdua contoh paling dekatnya. Pasangan yang hobinya tempel-menempel jadi satu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Selalu mengadakan kencan kapanpun mereka senggang, dan pastinya saling mengumbar kemesraan dengan cara mereka tersendiri.

Mungkin jika ada katak naik kuda hal itu baru akan terwujud, ya?

Nyatanya, Sakura memang paling anti dipegang Sasuke. Tahukan sifat 'Ayam kesayangan Sakura' yang satu itu bagaimana?

Mesum, dan kalau sunyi bisa menjadi status siaga.

Makanya, paling tidak hal sering dilakukan Sakura adalah menarik tangannya, bukan menggenggam. Atau bisa kita sebut menyeret?

Lupakan.

Ok, dua point sudah.

Yang ketiga.

Pernahkah Sasuke mengajak Sakura menghabiskan suatu sore sampai malam berduaan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang di penuhi dengan sinaran bulan purnama, atau dengan background laut, mungkin? Dan yang paling sederhana paling tidak ke taman bermain, tempat rekreasi atau semacamnya lah. Ya, kau tahulah. Semacam suatu hal yang bisa kita katakan kencan mungkin?

Kencan?

"Sasuke tak pernah mengajakmu kencan!"

Ino berseru lantang. Kegiatannya yang tengah mencoba lipgloss terbaru yang dibelinya seketika terhenti. Gadis itu membelalak dari tempat duduknya yang menghadap ke sebuah kaca rias besar di kamar Haruno Sakura yang berdominasi tema putih serta peach lembut.

Dapat dilihat Ino, Sakura yang tengah menyendokkan satu suapan ice creamnya mengangguk dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja. Seolah itu bukanlah hal yang baru dan perlu dipermasalahkan.

Tenten melemparkan majalah milik Hinata ke atas kasur, sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata yang memilih diam memperhatikan para sahabatnya yang sebntar lagi pasti akan memulai perdebatan konyol seperti biasanya. Sembari memakan perlahan ice cream coklatnya, gadis dengan wajah imut itu terus memperhatikan satu-persatu secara bergiliran pada siapa yang sekarang tengah mengoceh.

Gadis bercempol itu duduk bersila, merebut gelas ice cream Sakura, kemudian menyendoknya dengan stick coklat yang menjadi penghiasnya.

"Berlebihan." Ucapnya kemudian, lebih seperti gumaman namun terlalu jelas untuk yang lain. Bagaimanapun, Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, bukankah kencan itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa ya?

Ino meletakkan lipglossnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu merengut lantas berkacak pinggang mendengar ucapan Tenten serta anggukan Sakura yang sama sekali tak memuaskan hasratnya. Dengan cepat Ia berbalik, memandangi para sahabatnya yang tengah lesehan di atas ambal dan Ia yang berada di atas, pada bangku rias Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga belum ya, Tenten?" telunjuk Ino yang berkuteks hijau cerah itu mengacung pada Tenten.

Setengah mengejek, Ino melempar senyum penuh artinya kepada Tenten, seolah mengatakan bahwa Tenten adalah seorang pencundang berlevel sama dengan gadis pink innoncent yang kini malah asik memperhatikan mereka. Hey, bukankah semuanya ini di latar belakangi oleh permasalahan nona Haruno itu sendiri bukan? Jika tidak, Ino tak akan melanjutkan pembahasan tentang masalah kencan ini kan, heh?

Spontan Tenten gelagapan, Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum yang sengaja dibuat-buat tak percaya akan apa yang dituduhkan Ino padanya. "Aku? Belum? Hah~ dalam mimpimu, Nona Yamanaka." Ucapnya pasti. Digigitnya dengan gugup stick coklat itu, seolah menyalurkan kekagetannya pada tuduhan Ino yang jauh dari ancang-ancangnya. Hello? Sedingin-dinginnya Hyuuga Neji, Ia bisa romantis juga loh. Masih ingat saat Neji menarik Tenten dari lapangan sebelum mereka jadian kemarin bukan? Satu lagi, apa Ino juga melupakan, bagaimana cara Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada Tenten, hem?

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Setidaknya, Neji tak separah Sasuke kan? "Lalu kau Hinata?" Ino menggeser arah telunjuknya yang belum juga turun ke bagian Hinata. Sakura dan Tenten ikut memandangi gadis lugu berponi rata itu dengan raut menunggu.

"A-aku?" Spontan Ia merunduk, gadis itu malah makin getol menjilati ice cream miliknya. Bukan hanya pipinya yang merona merah karena pertanyaan Ino barusan, namun kedua sisi telinganya ikut memerah saking malunya nona Heaven Four yang satu ini.

Ketiga temannya tanpa Hinata beri tahupun dapat mengerti. Dan sudah jelaskan bukan, apa jawabannya?

Ino menghela nafas, Ia kini mulai berdiri, dan kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Sakura yang malah menarik ujung alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kedua sosok yang memakai baju couple bestfriends bercorak putih polos dengan gambar sebuah panda kecil yang tengah mengemut sebatang bambu itu saling bertatapan namun dengan sisi pandang mereka yang bebeda. Yang satunya bingung, dan yang satunya lagi ada maksud tertentu.

Tenten dan Hinata memperhatikan dari poisisi mereka.

Sekelebat rasa tak enak menghampiri Sakura, ketika Ino tak lama tiba-tiba menyeringai penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengajaknya kencan, Ketua. Jika tidak, selama sebulan, traktir kami di Lestoran Prancis yang paling mahal di kota ini. Bagaimana?"

"Apa-apaan itu!" Sakura spontan berdiri. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan wajahnya yang super kesal. Bayangkan saja, itu akan menguras kantongnya bukan? Namun mengajak Uchiha Sasuke kencan, sama saja menghancurkan citranya sebagai ketua Heaven Four. Bisa diejek habis-habisan Sakura oleh si Sasuke, makhluk yang menurut Sakura sangat berbahaya melebihi terroris itu.

Ino mengubah poisisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Ia meraup keripik kentang itu lalu memakannya satu-persatu dengan anggun. Dengan nada bicara yang mengesalkan, Ino mencoba memancing ketua mereka yang rupanya sama egoisnya dengan kekasihnya si Ayam Jantannya Hell Four itu. "Kenapa? Kau takut Sasuke menolakmu?"

Sakura mendelik mendengarnya. Tenten mengangguk-angguk, setuju pada kalimat Ino barusan. Sedang Hinata hanya bisa prihatin pada Sakura.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Sakura memilih mengangguk dengan wajah sombongnya. "Aku takut?" Sakura terkekeh, tapi lebih terdengar seperti orang yang menahan untuk ke kamar mandi. "Besok, akan ku ajak Uchiha sombong itu berkencan."

Hinata menelan salivanya. Seukir senyum penyemangat disumbangnya untuk Sakura, ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Tapi jika aku menang, kalian berdua harus menjadi pembantuku selama seminggu." Tegas Sakura dengan senyuman jahilnya yang seakan menyekik siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ino tampak mendelik tak terima, ingin membantah namun mulutnya masih penuh dengan keripik kentang. Sedang Tenten lah yang akhirnya mengambil alih, Ia menyanggah tawaran atau bisa disebut ancaman Sakura barusan.

"Kenapa jadi pembantu sih?" Katanya, sedang Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, mengulum stick coklat kedua yang serupa seperti milik Tenten. "Dan kenapa Hinata tak kau ancam juga?"

Hinata terperanjat, "e-eh?" Memandang takut-takut pada Sakura dengan raut wajah yang lucu.

Sakura menggeleng dramatis. "Sayang sekali, ini hanya untuk kalian saja ya Nona-Nona. kan kalian yang mengajakku taruhan, hem?" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Digigitnya stick coklat itu, kemudian mengulumnya dengan senyuman manis yang Ia tujukan untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya ikut tersenyum gugup dibuatnya.

Detik itu juga, firasat tak nyaman akan kelanjutan hari esok membayangi masa depan kedua gadil labil itu. Mereka entah kenapa merasakan firasat yang amat buruk untuk ini. Oh Tuhan, gagalkan lah kencan mereka!

**XxxX**

Pagi ini, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Pagi-pagi sekali Ia terbangun dan sadar saat tahu bahwa dirinya masih tergeletak di teras rumah. Tepatnya di atas bangku dengan posisi yang membuat badannya sekarang, pegal bukan main. Gila! Bahkan orang rumah tak ada yang berniat mencarinya. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa Ia bisa tertidur di sana?

Apa tidak dingin atau nyamuk mungkin?

Ketika Ibunya membukakan pagar rumah, jauh sesudah membuka pintu kediaman mereka, Sakura baru dibangunkan. Contoh Ibu yang baik bukan?

Lagi. Kesialan Sakura tak hanya sampai situ. Ia kembali sial ketika memakai handuk yang sudah lama tak digunakan lagi. Dan hey, siapa yang sih yang menaruh handuk buluk itu di kamarnya? Ah! Terbayang bukan baunya? Yah, akhirnya, mau tidak mau ya harus mandi lagi.

Dan teng! Setelah habis mandi dan tentu saja sudah mengunakan seragam kebanggaannya, ternyata jam yang menempel di dinding itu sudah begitu memburunya. Semuanya terlalu dadakan, pontang-panting Sakura memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas selempang yang kemarin dibawanya saat jalan-jalan bersama anggota gengnya yang lain.

Berhamburan. Alat-alat kosmetik yang kemarin dipilihkan Ino untuknya, snack, serta novel acak-acakan semua di atas kasurnya. Bahkan ada permen bola-bola asam dengan gula halus yang terlempar keluar ketika Sakura menghambur-hamburkan isi 'tas ajaibnya'. Oh Sakura, benar-benar kacau hidupnya hanya karena masalah kencan yang banyak menyita waktunya untuk melamun.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Bahwa kaos kakinya yang Ia kenakan berbeda warna, yang satu biru langit yang satunya lagi pink. Ckckckck.

"Ada apa sih denganmu Jidat?" Seperti judul lagu Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura mendelik, ingin rasanya Ia teriak sekencang mungkin tepat di depan wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bahwa biang dari semua ini, adalah dia! Dia yang sudah membuat Sakura mati-matian berpikir bagaimana caranya agar pemuda itu mau berkencan dengannya. Menyedihkan ya?

"Tak ada." Sakura menyambar minuman kalengnya, lalu meneguknya dengan beringas. Entah kenapa Ia jadi tak suka dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang seolah-olah tampak mengejeknya.

Pemuda tampan itu sudah terbiasa, tapi kali ini, kelakuan Sakura memang lain dari biasanya. Ini ganjil. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum teramat tipis mendengarnya. Perhatian sekali dia ya. Maukah kau tahu Sasuke, bahwa Sakura sebentar lagi akan kehilangan separuh dari saldo uang tabungannya guna untuk merayakan kekalahannya yang telak ini?

"Nanti aku ada jadwal latihan basket di lapangan Konoha. Temani aku ya, nanti kau kujemput." Tangan pemuda itu mengelus-elus kecil pelipis Sakura yang berkedut panas.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

**XxxX**

Ini gila, bukankah sore ini jadwal mereka harusnya ke tepi laut untuk melihat sunset, atau ke wahana permainan untuk melakukan hal romantis dengan berciuman di dalam bianglala? Kenapa sekarang harus ada di sini?

Di lapangan yang memiliki tingkat panas yang begitu menyengat kulit. Bersyukurlah karena masih ada sebatang pohon yang masih mau melindungi Nona cantik kita yang satu ini dengan cuma-cuma.

Dan lihat saja di sana, pemuda. Oh bukan, kekasihnya, ya, kekasihnya. Malah asik berkencan dengan benda bulat, berat, keras dan orange itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hampir meledak sembari meremas-remas botol air minum Sasuke sampai buku-buku jarinya memerah.

Sasuke masih asik mendribble bolanya, berlari-lari kecil dan melakukan jump shot pada ring di depannya. Dan, hup! Bola itu masuk. Tak khayal sebuah seringai mengejek tersungging oleh Sasuke untuk si ring berserta tiangnya. Dasar kalian, sepaket benda payah, begitulah ejeknya.

Dari kejauhan, beberapa anak gadis yang kebetulan lewat tampak mencicit kecil ketika Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan cara yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat keren dan, errr sexy. Pemuda itu mengangkat bajunya, mengipas-ngipasnya guna mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang kian naik. Terlihatlah garis otot perutnya yang benar-benar membuat para gadis di sana bukan lagi mencicit, tapi menjerit. Oh Tuhan, betapa sempurna makhlukmu yang satu ini.

Sasuke menoleh dari balik bahunya, dan melemparkan senyuman tipis ke arah para gadis yang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tetap dalam kondisi sadar.

Tapi ternyata salah, perlakuan Sasuke tadi malah memperburuk keadaan, para gadis itu akhirnya lari pontang panting dengan wajah penuh darah karena mimisan.

Ckckckckck.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, Ia pun lebih memilih menghampiri Sakura dengan cara berlari dan memeluk kepala gadis itu kuat-kuat untuk merasakan basahnya bagian depan tubuhnya. Spontan Sakura memerah, saat menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke kini sudah memasukkan kepalanya kedalam bajunya. Wangi maskulin khas milik Sasuke menyeruak berpindah pada penciumannya.

Bukan apa-apa. Yang bikin tak tahan itu adalah permukaan kulit wajahnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan perut sixpack Sasuke, ditambah lagi, bibirnya serasa beku, saat mencium permukaan basah di bawah pusar sasuke itu. Ah tidak! Ini terlalu vulgar. Bukankah ke bawah lagi, ada―

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jidat." Sasuke melepas sanderanya, Ia terkekeh ketika mendapati Sakura mengusut-ngusut mukanya dengan gerakan gugup dan wajah yang super merah.

"Sudahlah," pemuda itu menarik Sakura, mengajaknya untuk berjalan menuju ke arah lapangan. Tepat ke tengah lapangan.

"Mau apa kau?" Sakura mendelik tajam. Tangannya disentakkannya kasar.

Sasuke mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan gemas. Kemudian menyentil jidat lebar itu. "Duduklah." Titahnya, menghandik pada lantai.

Seolah tak mengerti, Sakura mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, nada kesal tak bisa di sembunyikannya. "Lantainya itu panas, Ayam bodoh!"

Benar juga, siang hari seperti ini, lantai dengan semen itu pasti akan panas, karena menyerap matahari yang begitu asiknya bersinar secerah mungkin hari ini.

"Duduklah, Jidat cerewet!"

Sakura mendengus, namun tetap menurut. Akhirnya Ia memilih duduk dengan rasa panas yang langsung menghampiri permukaan kulitnya. Kalau tahu begini, Sakura tadi pakai celana panjang saja, atau pakai gaun sekalian. Bukannya menggunakan hotpants begini.

Tapi yang tak disangka-sangka adalah ketika Sasuke malah berbaring dan menaruh letak kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa melongo. Apa tidak panas ya? Berbaring dengan baju basket yang, ya kau tahulah, banyak bagian terbukanya dibanding dengan baju Sakura yang masih mengenakan jaket bada bagian atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu, sembari merunduk melihat wajah Sasuke yang malah memandanginya dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat seinnoncent mungkin.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, dagunya sedikit tertarik ketika Ia memasang mimik muka yang seolah mengatakan 'pertanyaan macam apa itu.' Pada Sakura.

Sakura mendengus keras menanggapinya. Ia memilih mengetukkan botol minum Sasuke pada kening pemuda itu. "Dasar Mesum!"

"Sakit Jidat!" Sasuke tak terima, diusapnya keningnya yang basah oleh permukaan botol tadi yang memang berembun karena dingin. Tapi jujur, Ia sedikit senang. Secara tak langsung Ia sudah membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Rasakan itu Ayam." Sakura terkekeh geli, kembali menempelkan botol minum itu lagi kali ini di pipi kanan-kiri Sasuke. Dengan senyumannya yang tampak lucu di mata Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendelik, gemas akan Sakura yang sama sekali tak bisa membuang sifat jahilnya. Dihentikannya aksi Sakura dengan cara memegang tangan gadis itu. Matanya seketika menatap dalam emerald Sakura.

Sakura sendiri langsung seperti tersiram seember air es langsung dari kulkas. Badannya seketika mendingin dan beku. Mata Sasuke itu seolah menariknya masuk, untuk menyelami si pemilik yang kali ini tampak begitu hangat dengan pandangan dalam yang menerobos langsung ke dalam bohlam emeraldnya. Di sana, Sakura seolah mendapatkan tempat khusus yang berisi kesungguhan. Yang isinya hanya ada pemuda itu dan dirinya sendiri. Seolah di sekitar mereka dunia yang lain mulai memburam tanpa warna.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berucap lamat. Diikuti oleh tangannya yang beralih meraih tengkuk gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Sedang si gadis sendiri malah ikut merunduk, menikmati hal apa yang nantinya akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan benar saja, ketika Ia memilih menutup mata, cengkraman Sasuke pada tengkuknya mulai naik ke arah kepalanya. Tak lama, benda lembut itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Diiringi dengan seluruh tubuh Sakura yang seolah lemas tak bertulang. Ia memilih pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai melakukan hal lebih dengan menyorongkan benda lembut lainnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Di sana, seolah tak peduli di mana mereka, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan dalam. Dan lama tentunya. Lantai sepanas apapun, jadi tak terasa karena kalah panasnya dengan kegiatan mereka.

**XxxX**

Sakura hari ini tampak begitu aneh, Ia hanya bisa bersemu merah ketika matanya tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan mata tajam milik Sasuke. Kemudian terlonjak dan kembali bersemu merah ketika pemuda itu menyentuhnya. Seperti tersengat listirk ketika Ia mengingat kemarin, saat mereka berciuman di tengah lapangan tepat pada siang hari yang panas.

Saat itu, keduanya sama-sama tak mau kalah satu sama lain, bahkan dalam ciuman sekalipun sifat mereka yang gengsian itu tak mau luruh juga. Sungguh tak ada romantisnya sama sekali pasangan kita yang satu ini. Dan tanpa terkira, kekalahan telaklah yang membuat Sakura merona merah seperti saat ini.

Ia tak sanggup membalas perlakuan Sasuke yang kian kelewat batas menurutnya. Pemuda itu pantas saja masuk Hell Four, bahkan jadi ketua lagi. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura bisa pastikan, di antara yang lain pastilah Sasuke'lah yang kadarnya mesumnya paling tinggi jika mengingat yang kemarin.

Dan tingkah Sakura pagi ini, membuat Ino dan Tenten harus menyiapkan mental mereka untuk seminggu kedepan, guna menjadi pembantu selama seminggu ketua geng mereka yang terkenal jahil ini. Sedang Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin pada keduanya.

Itulah resiko jika kau menantang singa betina macam Sakura.

Padahal mereka tak tahu saja, kejadian kemarin sama sekali bukan kencan. Tapi hanya sekedar melakukan ciuman 'panas' di tempat yang panas di sela latihan basket Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi? Apa kita biarkan saja Ino dan Tenten tetap menjadi pembantu Sakura selama seminggu ke depan ya Saudara-saudara?

**THE END**

**XxxX**

Hallo, semua. Itu sekuel dadakan saya loh, pas lagi ngelamun di depan netbook yang layarnya gelap, tau-tau nongol ide itu. Muahahahaha, gimana? Gimana? Suka nggak? #krikrikrik

Kayanya agak nyimpang gitu ya? Sasukenya juga terkesan mesum banget, tapi mau gimana lagi. Tau cerita yang aslinya kan, kan di situ Sasuke emang mesum saya buat#innoncent-dibakar-. Maaf untuk typo yang benar-benar nggak bisa saya handle. Kayanya saya satu-satunya Author dengan bumbu-bumbu typo yang banyak ya? ._.' soalnya saya itu kalau udah ngetik, males baca ulang. Bawaannya ya puyeng#DOR!

Dan beberapa diskrip yang saya buat cukup membuat saya gigit jari sendiri ngebayanginnya. Aihhh~ makin cinta ama Sasuke deh-Plakk- ok, deh. Nah udah tau kan bakal ada Banjir Tomat Cherry lagi tahun ini? Nah. Ayo ramaikan archieve SasuSaku yang kita cintai ini dengan asam manis khas kaya tahun lalu. Jangan lupa ikutan ya ^^

Dan akhir kata, makasih sudah membaca! Dan tinggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu ya ^^

Salam hangat semua#lambailambai


End file.
